Sweet Surrender - Finchel AU
by MoncheleFan
Summary: Rachel needs a new male lead for glee club and her only option is Finn Hudson. He's the only one who has musical talent because he's in a band. She tells him she'll do anything if he'll join, and she means anything. He takes her up on her offer only if she puts out whenever he wants, wherever he wants - whether they are at school, a gig for his band or glee club practice
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Sweet Surrender AU Finchel**  
Category: TV Shows » Glee  
Author: MoncheleFan  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
Published: 04-07-13, Updated: 04-18-13  
Chapters: 9, Words: 23,325

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

**Sweet Surrender **

**AU Finchel**

**'Rachel needs a new male lead for glee club and her only option is Finn Hudson. He's the only one who has musical talent because he's in a band.**

**She tells him she'll do anything if he'll join, and she means anything. He takes her up on her offer only if she puts out whenever he wants, wherever he wants - whether they are at school, a gig for his band or glee club practice.'**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything as much as I wish I did. **

**Rating: M of course, definitely a lot of smut in this one :D**

**Dedication: This one goes out to no one in particular but to every single one of my followers, you guys are seriously THE sweetest. I'm thankful to have such loyal followers and that you enjoy my stories so much. So this one is dedicated to you all, which I am sure most of you will enjoy a break from my other stories and enjoy a little bit of smutville **

**Chapter 1**

"Rachel, I'm sorry but unfortunately if we do not have a male lead, then we no longer can have a Glee club, you heard principal Figgins, he was being serious….and between you and I…" Mr. Schue took a second to quickly glance behind him to make sure they were out of earshot "No guy on here can take that spot, it would have to be someone really good…." Mr. Schue gave her one last smile before walking away from her.

Rachel pouted her lips and sighed, this was going to be really hard, here she was with a really big dilemma; No one wanted to join the Glee club. Sure they weren't THE most popular club in school, and yes on occasion they received slushies to the face, but that still didn't mean they weren't just as cool as everyone else.

Singing was Rachel's passion and she wasn't going to lose her status as the rising star that she was destined to be just because they lost James as lead. She would just have to find someone who was good…scratch that, amazing, and way better than stupid James, who couldn't even remember what time his classes were. He had decided to quit when he transferred schools since his dad had made them move to a different area, and James had the nerve to say he wouldn't drive 45 minutes JUST for Glee club, as if it wasn't that important. Rachel huffed and sped past the halls as she had to think up a plan.

"Tina!" Rachel called as she spotted her friend across the hall, pushing her way past a few snickers of the main Cheerios, which Rachel only rolled her eyes at and finally stood in front of her.

"Hey Rachel…." Tina gave her a warm smile, but knew that something else was going on.

"We have a huge problem…."

"That we no longer have Glee club?" Tina said with a inquisitive expression.

Rachel's mouth hung open at her words, how could she be so calm and….just so blah about it all? This was Glee club they were talking about.

"You already knew? Why haven't we rallied up the gang and tried to find out what to do? I spoke with Mr. Schue—"

"Rachel, before you continue, I know where you are going with this… and maybe it's best if we leave it alone. How are we supposed to find someone to join? When we ourselves have trouble keeping our own?"

Rachel raised her eyebrow, shocked that Tina seemed almost like she didn't care about it.

"It's not that I don't care…"

Rachel shook her head at the lie, but Tina continued "It's just that I honestly don't see a way out of this hot mess, and maybe it's time we just give up? I mean look at us? We have yet to make a name for ourselves at this damn school, we get slushies' thrown at our faces almost daily now and what's worse is that James was almost THE only one who didn't get a slushy mask. Face it Rachel, no one would join because we aren't popular, hell the popular ones and the ones who are someone, think we are the dirt that is under their shoes….I have to go, I guess I'll just talk to you later, okay?"

Rachel stared as Tina just left her there, but instead of feeling bad about what she had just said, the light bulb turned on almost immediately in her head. THAT was who she needed, and why had she never thought about it before?

She needed Finn Hudson, the school's quarterback, and her biggest crush….but that was besides the point. She knew he could sing given that he was in a band, and he was obviously popular given he was the school's most endeared jocks', so now she just had to come up with a plan to get him to join…but how in the hell was she supposed to do that?

0o0

"What do you mean you quit?" Finn said staring at Sam, Sam just continuing to stare at Finn as if he wasn't sure what was so bad about that.

"Sorry man, but I have to babysit and I can't keep playing with you guys when I get no money out of it, my parents need help dude. So for now, yes I quit…."

Finn just shook his head, he knew he was acting selfish and he was being a little dramatic, but without the band he wouldn't feel in his place. Playing drums and singing were secretly his two favorite things….well besides women.

"But what about the gig next week?" Finn said walking around to Sam's side, blocking him away from the door to the boys bathroom at school.

"Your cousin's friend's birthday party? They aren't paying you man!" Sam said before pushing past him and leaving Finn in a tight spot.

He liked to play football, but that was not his favorite outlet and right now he couldn't think of what he was going to do to replace that.

His phone buzzed a few times, and he saw Quinn's (his ex-girlfriends) texts saying she wanted her stuff back. Ha, if only she knew he threw them out. She was the one who broke up with him because he liked to flirt with other girls, and what was so wrong with that? He didn't like to settle and wouldn't for anyone, the girls at his school were easy, but he was also picky so it was kind of hard. He wasn't complaining though.

He sighed before deleting her texts and exiting the bathroom.

"Finn…." Finn turned to stare at the direction where his name was being called, "Get out of my way!" Rachel's voice piped through, it took him a bit to spot Rachel coming up towards him and grabbing his hand and immediately leading him down the hall.

Rachel, for better or worse…well she was a character, an insanely attractive crazy character, but still overall some would say she was a bit of a nutcase. He hardly ever saw her out of that weird Glee club room that smelt like old paint and rustic instruments that hadn't been used. He never dared enter that room, unless he had to pick up sheet music to help with his band.

"What are you doing?" Finn asked as Rachel finally let him go when they were out of school and she apparently led him to the back of the school, where the weird kids hung out; the ones who smoked and got high all the time.

He had barely ever spoken to Rachel, and when he did she never usually let him talk, so for her to just grab him and lead him back here was a bit odd…but she had his attention, so that said something.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I need your help." Rachel finally said staring at him, and she seemed almost out of breath.

"Whoa, back up there Berry, you need my help?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, crossed her arms, and tapped her foot in annoyance. "Yes…now I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get Glee club back on its feet, and while I know you don't give a rats ass what happens to this club…I do!"

Finn stared at her a little shocked at how fast she was talking and she almost seemed a little narcotic, but she was very intriguing.

"See the thing is, we lost our main guy and while that being said he was our male lead and was a bit crazy, he was pretty good…but Mr. Schue said we need someone great and I know you can sing!"

Finn raised an eyebrow "How so?"

She felt her throat become a little dry and knew what she was about to say was going to sound very much like a stalker

"Let's just say I've noticed you play in the band and while yes that might seem a bit crazy, I know you are great….and you are popular, so maybe that'll inspire us to have people notice the Glee club and have us shine."

Finn scoffed and shook his head "Okay, so let me get this straight Berry…" he heard her groan and roll her eyes at his use of her last name but he continued "you want me…the school's quarterback, the most popular guy in school, to join your little Glee club?"

There were so many things that Rachel wanted to roll her eyes over and tell him off, but everything he was saying was true so she couldn't argue over that, so she nodded.

"I'll do anything…."

Finn's smile couldn't have come any faster at those words. "Oh now you are singing my tune…."

Rachel felt her heart skip a few beats and was starting to get a little nervous at his words.

"What would you want?"

Finn continued to smile, only now it seemed more of a smirk.

"Oh Rachel, there is only one thing a guy truly wants from a girl…I mean let's be honest."

Rachel looked disgusted with his comment and shook her head "You are a pig…."

He shrugged "Did you seriously think I wouldn't ask for that? I mean really?"

Rachel opened her mouth to argue with his statement, but his chuckle made her stop.

"You put out….wherever and whenever I want….that's my only condition. It's a win-win, I mean really."

Rachel scoffed and rolled her eyes, but her stomach clenched at the thought that Finn was wanting to sleep with her…HER, I mean guys barely ever even stopped to say things to her much less look at her the way he was right now.

"So I just sleep with you? That's it?"

"Yes, I get sex, and you get the school's most popular guy in your little club…hell I might even persuade a few more of my guys to join if you are nice."

Rachel's eyes lit up at the thought he would get more popular people to join, but the lingering thought of sleeping with someone that she barely knew (even as hot as he was), just to keep them in this club, seemed a bit crazy.

Rachel stared at the floor, at the nasty gum that seemed to be stuck in between the crack of the cement, and hesitated to look up at him.

"Or I could walk back into that school and you don't have a club anymore, what's your choice going to be?"

Rachel closed her eyes and finally stared back up at him. "Fine, you have a deal."

Finn smirked and clapped his hands. "Alright, let's shake on it?" Finn said smiling.

She shook her head "let's not….that would make it worse."

Finn shrugged "Can I see your phone?"

Rachel once again hesitated before pulling her bag at her side and grabbing her phone out, not really knowing why he needed to see it, but handed it over.

She watched as Finn played with her phone for a bit, sticking out his tongue which she couldn't help think it was adorable, and finally hand it back to her.

"I put it under 'Studson', annnnd…." He grabbed is phone out and copied her number onto his, Rachel only thinking of the idiotic name he decided to put for him "I put you under 'Berry', so now just expect my call….which will come at any time. Okay?"

Rachel just nodded and grabbed her phone back from him.

Finn turned to stare at their surroundings, raising his eyebrow and smiling at Rachel.

Rachel opened her mouth "Are you crazy? No! Not here…." Rachel said realizing where he was going with this.

"Didn't I say anywhere I wanted?"

Rachel closed her eyes and nodded "Please not here?" She asked in her most polite voice.

Truth was she didn't want to admit to him she was a virgin, and if they were going to do this….well she didn't want her first time to be in the back of the school, with pee all over the place.

Finn saw the way she looked almost uncomfortable, and even though he wanted to protest, he knew he would feel bad so he nodded.

"This is the only exception…and the reason I'm being nice is because it does smell kind funky…Just keep your phone on….you'll be getting my call."

Rachel stared as he was headed back in "Practice starts at 5 every day…." Rachel said loud enough for him to hear, and his hand instantly went up, placing his thumb up but not turning around to face her.

She watched as he finally left and she turned back to stare at the spot he was just at. Was she really going to do this? She was the one who said she would do anything for him to be in the band, so therefore this was what she was going to do.

**TBC….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

'My house, half hour…..'

Rachel read and re-read the text that she had received minutes before. Her stomach kept turning over and over. She had yet to tell any of the Glee club members that they were still going to be able to have a male lead and compete, she wasn't even sure why….mainly because she felt a tad embarrassed at the lengths she was going to keep this alive.

She did the only thing she could think of, she opened her laptop, her fingers on the keys waiting to type what she didn't want to. She wasn't 'experienced' as one would call it, and it took her thankfully about 10 minutes to get to Finn's house from here, so she had about oh 15 minutes to spare at least.

She closed her eyes and typed in 'sex' in the google search button, and hesitated before hitting the go button. Her eyes instantly went wide at not only the pictures, but all the words that flashed before her eyes. She looked at the door to make sure her dads wouldn't bust in any minute, even though she knew they were both still at work.

She decided to just pick the first site she saw, and once again was baffled at everything that appeared right in front of her. The categories alone were making her feel a little uneasy. How in the hell was she supposed to pull this off?

She wasn't sure what Finn liked or didn't like, and it wasn't to say she wanted it to be 'perfect' or anything like that….but it was her first time, even though technically Finn didn't know that.

She watched the first video that she decided seemed adequate enough for her liking (mainly because the girl was dressed in a cute little babydoll top) it seemed appropriate enough, that was until about not even 5 minutes in and the guy already had the cute said top on the floor within seconds. Her eyes kept getting wider and wider, as hands were groping everywhere and bodies were rubbing up against parts that for lack of words, weren't really supposed to be rubbed up against.

She blew her hand in her face, it felt a million times hotter in her room now than it did minutes ago.

Her phone buzzed, making her jump for it, and feeling her stomach contract as she read 'hair down, and wear as little as possible'. Rachel scrunched her face and re-read the last part. Everything she owned, although yes it was short and she owned a lot of mini skirts….it all came with things that usually took a while to take off, so what the hell was she supposed to wear?

She turned her computer off, feeling the goosebumps cover her body, making her a little nauseous at the thought of finally doing this and possibly ending up like that girl on the video.

She walked over to her closet, and rummaged through everything and the only half decent thing she found was her shorts from 2 summers ago that she wore probably about once, and a blue tank top that made her boobs push up, giving her that extra 'oomph' she thought would definitely come in handy.

She quickly ran a brush through her already straight hair, and quickly lathered her legs in her most silky smooth lotion, she re-did her makeup and put a dab of perfume on, not enough to make him joke on it.

She took one last look in the mirror before grabbing her phone, and her purse, leaving her dignity and exiting her house.

0o0

"Whatever man, just talk to him for me, okay?" Finn asked Puck over the phone. Puck had been his best friend since they were little kids in sandboxes playing with god knows what.

"Man if Sam doesn't want to stay, then maybe we should respect his decision, it's not like he is doing it to hurt us." Puck said knowing that even if he said all of this to Finn, Finn wouldn't listen to him. He had to be one of the most stubborn people he had ever met.

The doorbell caught Finn's attention, and his smile spread immediately knowing exactly who it was.

"Look, I got to go….but will you please try and persuade him to change his mind?"

"Yeah…I can try."

"Awesome…talk to you later." Finn said before hanging up, looking at his room and making sure it was all set, and running down to answer the door.

His mom and stepdad Burt were out of town, and Kurt was over at his boyfriends place staying the night, so Finn knew this was the perfect night to start with this whole 'deal' thing with Rachel.

He opened the door, and looked at Rachel. He could tell she seemed nervous, but had on a smile on her face.

He looked down to see what she was wearing and his lips formed a smile as he noticed her legs, and how shiny they looked. She had on a jacket so he couldn't really see what she had underneath, but he was already getting excited.

"Are you going to let me in, or what?" She said crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

He laughed "Sorry, come in. This way…." Finn said, not even taking the time to show her around.

Rachel didn't really mind honestly, she just kind of wanted to in a way get this over with….even though that sounded as bad as she had thought it did.

He led her upstairs, and into the far corner room, it was a really nice sized bedroom, and she was surprised he didn't have lame posters on his wall of hot girls, or stupid movies….instead he had Led Zepplin, Van Halen, and a few other pretty great rock bands. Although she should have expected that, mainly because he was in a band, it hadn't even dawned on her that she was in Finn Hudson's room, she had technically never been in a boys room before, not counting Jesse McKallen, he was her 6th grade crush and they had a birthday party at his house and all the kids were in his room….he ended up throwing up on her, and she spent the night crying at home that she didn't get her first 'real' kiss.

This was much nicer, there weren't a bunch of kids around, and thankfully no throw up…yet at least.

"Can I get your coat?" Finn asked, mainly because he wanted to see what else she had on.

Rachel nodded, taking it off and feeling self conscious as she noticed Finn immediately start to stare at her up and down.

Finn felt a little hot under the collar, she had on THE sexiest top, it almost accentuated the breasts and for a girl with…well let's just say not such 'big' breasts….this shirt was teasing him in all the right ways.

He cleared his throat and smiled at her, it could have been classified as awkward, yet it was too honest and weird to call it that.

"Do you want to sit on the bed?" Finn asked, now being the one to feel nervous. He wasn't even sure why, he had done this with girls before, but she seemed so tiny and almost afraid…and truth be told he was scared to break her.

She did as she was told and followed him to the bed. She almost wanted to copy the girl in the video and flip her hair, but knowing herself she would probably end up giving herself whiplash and looking like an idiot more than a sexy vixen like the girl.

"Now I just want to get out of the way the fact that this might be awkward, because honestly it could possibly be that, but I refuse to let it be that way….okay?"

Rachel just stared at him, and realized how close they were, his legs kept accidentally bumping with hers and even though they were about to get real 'close', this felt a little more intimate for some reason.

She nodded "Okay, um so are we doing this?"

He smiled and nodded "Of course we are…."

"Umm…"

Finn noticed her look, and that umm didn't sound good. "Yeah?"

"You have protection, right?" Rachel asked, knowing full well that he was definitely prepared.

He laughed and she knew that he was laughing for that same reason.

"I'm not an idiot Rachel, just because I'm a jock."

She decided best not to follow that up with a smart remark and watched next as he decided to take off his shirt, and her heart almost stopped at the view…he had a six pack, and when he bent over to take his shoes off, she could see the dimples on his lower back, which made her bite her lip from smiling at that.

He turned his attention back to her and raised an eyebrow. "Oh I can't be the only one taking my clothes off, wanna help me out here Berry?"

She so badly wanted to go back to where they were standing at the back of the school and take it all back, because she had never allowed anyone to see her naked before and here she was with a guy she barely (yet secretly always liked) knew, and was going to let him have something really special to her.

Instead of hesitating or making another comment, she nodded. Pulling her shirt off of her, and revealing her breasts, she wanted to close her eyes almost feeling humiliated, and now just feeling cold, but the way Finn stared at her, and his smile continued to spread the more he stared at her made her feel a little better.

"You know, you have a great body….has anyone ever told you that?"

Rachel gulped, now feeling extra nervous. She shook her head, because it had been the truth, but shrugged hoping she didn't seem pathetic "Not often…."

"Well I definitely think so…." Finn said, before placing his hand on her thigh. She froze from his touch, but immediately felt herself let go as he used his other hand to push the hair out of her face, and grab her waist pulling her back towards the bed, and slowly and gently placing her down.

Rachel stared up at Finn, looking at his lips, she had craved to taste his lips for the longest time, but it had never been in this sort of setup.

It almost seemed like Finn wanted to hesitate before kissing her, almost like he wasn't sure he had permission, but he noticed Rachel's sweet little sigh and it almost seemed like that was his 'let's go' and he decided to go for it.

He leaned down and kissed her, feeling her lips on his and Rachel's eyes go wide as she felt his tongue enter her mouth…allowing him to roam around and she reciprocated it. He tasted just amazing as she had imagined, and in a way she didn't want it to stop.

Her eyes continued to go wide as his hands were now cupping her breasts and her nipples instantly going hard from the touch, especially the way he kept rubbing them, making her want to moan into his mouth.

Finn continued to kiss her, and damn this girl could kiss….he was shocked he hadn't tried this before.

Rachel heard a zipper unzip, and for a split second her heart stopped, and then it immediately started beating faster, this was definitely happening and there was nothing that was going to stop Finn from doing this.

She wasn't even sure it was his or hers that he had undone, but then she felt him pull down on her hips her shorts and felt him nudge her waist as to get help from her to allow him to pull it down. She did as she was told and pushed her pelvis up to allow him to pull the shorts off of her, she noticed Finn look down at her panties, and run his thumb across her stomach, and down until he reached the panty line. He gently placed his hand on her entrance, and let it sit, making her gasp at the touch and bit her lip from almost the excitement.

He smiled at the way she was writhing at his touch, he used his other hand and cupped her breast once more, and then he traced small kisses on her stomach, before he too unzipped his pants and in a few seconds flat, he had them off and immediately took off his boxers. Rachel had never seen one up close, and it was almost different than

the one she had seen on the video from before, she liked Finn's better, but they were both intimidating.

He saw the way she was staring at him and he smiled. Then continued where he left off, kissing her stomach, and placing his hand back on her panties, running his hand back and forth making her continue to move with him, she couldn't help the moan that escaped her mouth.

"wow, you are wet…." Finn said winking at her, and making Rachel feel even more self conscious. She knew wet was a good thing, but did guys like that? She definitely needed to do more research.

He teased her a bit more, before he decided to pull her panties down and lick the sides of her thighs, just enough for her to moan loud enough, which was definitely sexy coming from her.

He got back up to face her and kissed her again, running his hands on her sides, Rachel was now panting and pushed Finn back "Can we um—can you maybe go a little bit slower?" Rachel asked, hoping he wasn't going to get angry at her request.

"Slower? This is as slow as It gets Berry…."

Rachel sighed, but decided best to just shut up, bringing her hand up to pull him down, placing her lips on his and wrapping her legs around his waist. She had seen the girl on the video do that and the guy seemed to enjoy it, and from the looks on Finn's face he did too, the grin spread and he continued to kiss her.

He teased her some more, before finally stopping the kiss and staring down at her, he wasn't sure she was ready, and honestly it was starting to get a bit intense, but it was too late to turn back now.

"You ready?" Finn asked, knowing probably how cheesy it sounded to ask her that….but it almost felt appropriate.

It took Rachel a little bit to say yes, but again deciding to just go for it, she nodded.

He kissed her once more, before fully entering her, feeling her tighten almost immediately. He opened his eyes just enough to see her almost wincing, Finn was still inside her, and she looked to be in pain almost, so he slowly exited her and stared at her a little off "Oh my god…." Finn stared down at her, Rachel still had her eyes closed, but slowly opened them.

She had tears fall down the side of her cheek and hit the pillow. "What?" Rachel asked, looking a little nervous "Was that not okay?" She wasn't sure if it had been okay for him, or if he just didn't like her, maybe it just wasn't his cup of tea, why would he stop?

Rachel hadn't realized she had stopped breathing and felt her stomach clench, the pain was a little excruciating and she hadn't expected it to be like that.

"Was this your first time?" Finn asked, still on top of her and staring at her.

She bit her lip and took her free hand that wasn't gripping him, and wiped her tear away. She shook her head, knowing full well he could tell she was lying.

"Rachel….?"

"It's not, I just haven't had sex in a while, so it's all kind of new for me again…." Once again she lied.

Finn almost felt like he wanted to question her again but he decided best not to. "Are you okay to continue?" He asked staring at her intently.

She nodded and smiled at him. "Yes…."

He hesitated at first, but she gave him another reassuring smile, which allowed him to enter her once more this time Rachel was expecting what the pain was going to be like and allowed herself to not let her face get the emotions she was feeling.

He pulled her waist down so he could grip her better, he didn't want to go too fast too soon, knowing if he got too excited, it would end before it started, but it felt amazing and the way she moved along with him, and moaned made him almost want to come right there.

The pain turned to pleasure, and Rachel allowed her body to feel what Finn felt. "oh god…" Rachel said gripping his back, and accidentally scratching him, but Finn didn't seem to mind as he pushed faster, kissing her every so often and pecking her neck a few times, knowing full well he accidentally kissed her a little too hard and definitely left a bruise there….he gripped her hands as he arched his back, and moved once more, before the warmth exited and made Rachel get goosebumps.

Finn didn't move and get off of Rachel, he continued to stay on top of her, and his head was next to hers. "Wow….that was…."

"amazing…." Rachel said finishing his sentence.

He laughed and nodded. Feeling the sweat and wiping as much as he could off of him.

Finn got off of Rachel, and sat at the corner of his bed, pulling his boxers that were on the floor and putting them on.

Rachel wanted to move, to do something but it almost now was back to being awkward.

"I'll let you get dressed." Finn said, acting like a gentleman and not turning to stare back at her, as he exited and allowed her to change.

Finn looked down at his hands and they were shaking, literally shaking….it was almost like adrenaline kicked in.

A few minutes later, Rachel exited the room, and Finn laughed at her hair.

"You do realize you have sex hair, right?" Finn asked chuckling as he patted some of it down.

Rachel touched where Finn had just been patting down and she shook her head "Oh gosh…." She said feeling embarrassed for some reason.

"I better go…" Rachel said looking at her phone. "My dads will be home any minute."

He nodded and walked her down to the door. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school, and Glee practice." He said before leaning down and placing one last kiss on her lips before winking at her. "Keep your phone on you…."

Rachel hesitated at what to say, and just smiled up at him and nodded.

0o0

As Rachel walked home, she was starting to feel the results of what happened just minutes before, she knew tomorrow was going to suck, she was going to be really sore.

It wasn't until she got home and took a quick shower, and peed that she felt the pain that was bound to happen for your first time. It was amazing at that though, she couldn't' deny it.

One thing was for certain, she wasn't a virgin anymore….and for some reason even when she lost it to Finn….she didn't feel as bad as she thought she was going to.

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Rachel had been right, the next morning everything hurt, from her splitting headache to her sore thighs. Parts that she didn't even know could get that sore, were aching. She closed her eyes, sitting up and rubbing her eyes, trying to form thoughts around how today was going to be like.

Deciding to get ready and be off to school, knowing full well that today was going to be…interesting to say the least.

0o0

Finn stared at his locker and his smile never leaving his face, last night was amazing, and all he could think about was when were they going to do this next?

"Yo Finn, what's with you lately?" Puck said snapping his fingers in Finn's face to get his attention.

Finn stared at him, clearing his mind and shaking his head, grabbing the books he needed out of his locker, and shutting it "Nothing man, there is something I have to tell you though…."

Puck raised his eyebrow "What's up?" Puck gave a girl that was passing by a smile and Finn had to wait before Puck turned his attention back to him.

"Anyway, what would you think if I joined that Glee club?"

Puck just stared, mouth hung open and now wanting to laugh at Finn "What? Are you serious man? You really want me to answer that without making a joke, right?"

Finn shook his head once more "Why do you always have to do that? Why do you have to be such an ass when it comes to stuff like this?"

"Coming from the one who I learned it all from….dude, that club is the laughing stock of this school, it's the butt of every joke, and if you were to join….man I don't think I could hang out with you anymore…at least not here."

Finn rolled his eyes and pushed Puck a little, "Well since Sam left the band, I just kind of want to get out of my element, you know?" Finn lied, knowing that the only reason he was doing this was because of Rachel's deal, he saw Puck thinking about that and it made sense. "I think it would be a good start for me, and I was kind of thinking you could join."

"Ha! You lost me there man….I get why you would want to because of the band thing, but having me go with you…it's just not my niche…."

Finn raised his eyebrow and laughed at Puck "Whatever man, I can't do this without you, you've always done everything with me, from starting the band, to getting into football together….come on man, don't leave me hanging."

Puck wanted to say something else, but Finn's expression made him stop, he truly looked like he wanted to do this and Finn was right, they had done everything together; he couldn't' say no to that.

"If I join, I better get something awesome for this…."

Finn patted him on the back "Alright! Awesome, maybe we could persuade some more to join, it would look a whole lot better if more football players joined."

Puck nodded "Yeah, but who will be the one to convince them? I definitely won't. Ooh, how about some Cheerios? You could get Quinn to join, you know she Is still pining over you…."

Finn shook his head and walked alongside Puck, "Nah man, that's over with….she's crazy."

Puck laughed and nodded, knowing full well how crazy Quinn was. She'd be the type to fake a pregnancy just to keep someone.

"Hey, uh I'll catch you later, k? Meet me at 5 at the Glee room…."

Puck opened his mouth but Finn was gone.

0o0

Rachel was walking alongside Tina when her phone buzzed 'Meet me outside men's bathroom, in 5….'

Rachel felt her heart stop and she hadn't realized she stopped walking. "Rach, you coming?" Tina said turning around to stare at Rachel.

Rachel still wasn't paying attention to anything except the text she just received. "Rach?" Tina said, walking over and touched her arm.

She shot up and felt a little embarrassed that her reaction wasn't there, she probably seemed like an idiot right now. "Sorry, um no you go ahead, I have to do something real quick…." Rachel lied.

Tina nodded "You sure? Class starts in a few…."

Rachel nodded right after and smiled at her "Yeah…see you in a bit."

Before long Tina was walking the opposite way, and Rachel was trying her hardest to speed past a few students that were still out and about.

She yelped and was about to scream, as someone grabbed her by the arm and yanked her into a room.

They put their hand on top of her mouth to keep her from fully screaming, and it wasn't until she had time to register who it was, that they were kissing her and attacking her lips.

The scream that she suppressed was masked by a moan into Finn's mouth. His hands once again feeling the need to roam around her body. She had been wearing her red mini skirt, with a white floral shirt and he seemed to be lifting her shirt that was tucked inside her skirt up and placing his hands on the inside of her shirt and his cold hands made her almost jump.

He continued to kiss her, and Rachel had to push him off a little to catch her breath. She looked around her surroundings and realized he had not dragged her in the men's bathroom, but instead they were in the women's bathroom. "This is the girl's restroom…." Rachel said stating what he already knew.

Finn just laughed "Oh, that's what this is? I thought I was in the men's." Finn joked, giving her another peck on the lips.

Rachel felt a little weird, his hands were still on the small of her back, and he was close enough to her that his breath kept passing her cheek, making her feel the hair on the back of her neck stand on end.

"You were amazing last night…." Finn said, leaning over and placing another kiss on her lips…."I'm glad I didn't leave any bruises on your neck, I can't help myself sometimes…."

Rachel gulped, feeling hot in places she shouldn't right at this moment.

"Mm you weren't so bad yourself there…."

Finn laughed at the compliment and took this time to lift up her skirt, enough for his hand to reach down and pull her panties to the side, softly rubbing on her entrance, making her gasp and shudder at this touch. She hated the amount of excitement that came from even just his touch, and now that she got a taste of what it was like to sleep with Finn, it was almost intoxicating.

Finn kissed her again and in a few seconds flat had his zipper unzipped, but decided best to just keep his pants on, just making it easy access.

"You look really hot today…." Finn said before fully entering her, making her gasp once more, but this time she knew what to expect and the pain wasn't like yesterday, still it hurt a little but now it was easier to feel exactly what you should.

"Uh Finn…." Rachel said, allowing his name to escape her mouth, and biting hard on her lip to keep from moaning loudly.

Finn knew he had to do this quickly given that they were in school and anyone could easily try and come in the bathroom. Sure they were blocking the door with Rachel pinned up against it, but still someone could find a way to come in.

He kissed her neck, and pulled her shirt up enough to quickly nip her softly and give her a few kisses between her breasts. He pushed a little harder and deeper, making Rachel groan softly and wrap her legs harder against him.

He pushed one more time, before his body shuddered and he let his body do what came natural. Her legs gave in and still wrapped up against his, but they weren't as tight as before.

He licked his lips and stared at Rachel, smiling with her and laughing as she also seemed to have enjoyed it as much as he had.

He gave her another kiss and placed her gently down, zipping himself up and allowing her to quickly fix herself up.

"We should probably get to class….you are making me late." Finn said, making her chuckle, but then the silence immediately overcame them.

He leaned down and gave her another kiss, it was almost out of habit now, and looked at himself in the mirror to make sure he looked halfway decent and then opened the door, peeking his head out to see if anyone was around.

He looked back at Rachel, and she seemed to be still fixing herself up near the mirror. "I'll go first, and then just wait like 5 minutes okay?"

Rachel turned to look at him and nodded "Okay….are you coming to practice today?"

He smiled and nodded "Can't break that deal, can I?"

She nodded "you better…."

He laughed "Oh I forgot to mention, I got Puck to join…and later today I think I might have a few more…."

Rachel raised her eyebrow "Really? How did you pull that off?"

He shrugged "Can't reveal my secrets Berry….see you when I see you." He winked one last time before exiting the bathroom.

Rachel had never done anything like that, just 48 hours ago she was a virgin, and barely even knew what any of this stuff was, or what a guys' thing looked like….and now it seemed almost normal to her.

0o0

Lunch had came before Finn knew it, and his only thought was on that bathroom door, and everything that came with it.

"Where is your head at man?" Puck said, sitting down across from Finn and tossing him an apple. Sam, Mike and Jake all sat alongside Finn and Finn just shrugged.

"Nowhere dude, just have a lot going on."

"Oh does it have anything to do with that Glee club, that you so dramatically wanted to join….."

Finn just shot him a look, and all the other 3 men chuckled. "You want to join that stank of a club?"

"Whose joining Sucksville?" Santana said before Finn had time to explain or even say anything.

She sat down alongside Brittany, and unfortunately Quinn. Finn wanted to groan at these girls all here right now, because he definitely didn't want to explain to the guys about this in front of them, yes he did want them to join, besides Quinn, but he had wanted his own time to do it all.

They all seemed to be staring at Finn, and it seemed like Quinn was the one who seemed most intrigued by it all.

"What are you joining?" She asked, in her most sweet voice, which Finn only knew she wanted something.

"Uhh, Glee…." Finn said loud enough for them to hear, but hoping that they weren't going to make such a huge deal.

Puck gave him a weary smile, but it seemed like he had his own plan in his mind.

"What?" Quinn said staring at him as if she had never recognized him before.

"Yeah, I think it's rather underrated, and maybe it'd be pretty awesome." Finn said in all honesty.

"Yeah I agree with him…." Puck said shrugging, making now everyone stare at him a little shocked.

"What? I think it'll be pretty fun….plus no one would laugh at us if we were in it, I mean we rule this school." He said once again shrugging.

Finn gave him a smile, almost as if thanking him. Puck just nodded.

Santana stared back and forth and couldn't believe her ears. "Have you all lost your minds? That club would be the death of all of you…."

"Oh lay off it San…no one will care if we join…."

Santana stared back and forth once more and rolled her eyes "What are you thinking we will join too?"

Finn pursed his lips, knowing that was the answer she wasn't looking for "Ugh, I hope you know if someone says anything about it, I'll kill all of you…."

Finn rolled his eyes "Whatever works for you…."

"Oh my gosh, can she wear anything that doesn't scream that she should be in an institution?" Santana said making a few people laugh, it took Finn a minute to realize who she was talking about.

He turned to look at who they were all staring at and Finn felt his jaw tighten, it was Rachel and she was with that emo Asian girl, and that weird nerd in the wheelchair. They seemed to be laughing about something, and all he kept thinking was how cute she looked, he wasn't sure what they were talking about.

It seemed like she apparently caught him staring, and Finn quickly turned back to stare at the other guys.

"This is who we will have to associate with Finn, I hope you realize those rejects will be in our circle…." Santana said groaning and grabbing some of Pucks fries, and grabbing Brittany by the arm and pulling her along with her.

Finn wanted to protest, but he knew it would seem a bit suspicious, but this was definitely something that was going to prove a little harder than he thought. What did he get himself into?

**TBC….**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Rachel stared up at the clock that read 5:05 and her stomach started going crazy, Finn and his gang was not here yet and she was starting to get really worried. Granted it was only 5 minutes, so maybe they were just running late, but what if Finn wasn't going to keep his promise? She gave him something special, yes technically he didn't really know that, but it would still burn if he just had sex with her and lied about all of this.

"Rachel….why did you call us here today if your so called 'surprise' isn't here yet?" Artie asked, hoping more than anything that they were still going to be able to keep Glee club alive and well.

Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Mason, and Artie were staring at her as if she was just lying herself.

"Just be patient, it'll be here….." She said gritting her teeth, because she herself wasn't sure that Finn was going to show up.

"Yo, yo, yo…what up." Puck said loudly, making everyone turn to the door and stare at Puck with his hands in the air.

All of the Glee club turned to stare at Rachel in shock.

"This is your replacement of James?" Tina said quietly for Rachel to hear, giving her a weird look.

Rachel shook her head, and didn't have time to explain before everyone started piling in, including a few football players and a few Cheerios, and right behind them was Finn.

Rachel's heart did a flip, and weight immediately lifted. She had to remind him later how amazing he was for all of this.

She gave him a look and mouthed 'Thank you' as well as 'You're late'.

He shrugged and gave her a cute smile. Finally reaching her and whispering "Sorry, had to fully convince them you know?"

Rachel nodded "Well as long as they are here….how'd you manage the girls?" Rachel said looking over at Brittany, Santana, and Quinn.

He smiled "I think you'll have to thank Puck as well, he was the one who managed to convince them for me…."

She nodded "Alright, well I guess we better get this cracking…."

He nodded along with her, walking over to sit down.

Rachel walked over to Mr. Schue and smiled looking at all the faces staring back at them.

"Wow Rachel, you really did it….I'm impressed."

"I told you…this club is not over."

He gave her a warm smile, and patted her on the back.

Rachel spotted Finn and gave him a smile, before walking over to sit next to Tina.

"Alright….well wow everyone welcome. I'm so happy to see new faces, seeing as how some of you are probably fairly new to the whole 'Glee' thing, I think I'll allow my old gang start us off with a song, and you can kind of see how it works.

Finn looked over at Sam, Mike, Puck, and Jake looking like they were being tortured, but he was just hoping that it was going to be a little better.

Rachel stood up first, walking over to the front and the rest of them followed.

"Don't choke Rue Paul…." Santana said loudly, making a few of them giggle, only Finn and Puck stayed silent and stared at Rachel with a look of annoyance from Santana's crude comment.

Rachel just ignored it and started singing 'Don't Stop Believing', as the final note hit, everyone stared in shock at how good they were.

Finn stood up clapping and smiling at Rachel, he was very surprised at how good they were, but the most surprising part was he himself was actually enjoying himself.

"Awesome guys! That was brilliant, and Rachel great way to end that. Now do you guys see what we do here? We create something that has been long forgotten about…the arts education. Do any of you want to try something?"

Santana made a chortle and rolled her eyes. "They weren't that good, and honestly the only reason I'm here is because Puck said he would end up giving me a back rub….so no, I won't be trying anything."

Mr. Schue's smile faded, and he looked almost hurt by her words. "Alright, well I'm sorry to hear that….but what about the guys? How about you try something?"

Everyone stayed silent, and Rachel looked up to stare at Finn, hoping more than anything he would stand and say something.

The room continued in silence, you could almost hear a pin drop. Rachel licked her lips, and she caught Finn staring at her, he noticed the obvious hurt in her eyes, and the way she crossed her arms he knew she was mad at him.

He wanted to, he wanted to sing really badly and show off what he thought was a pretty good set of vocal skills….but he couldn't be the first one of the football players, or at least from this section to get up and sing, maybe Santana was right….they would be the laughing joke.

"Alright, well I guess not….maybe tomorrow, I guess we will pick it up then…this week's assignment is 'duets', so make sure to pick a partner and try something new."

Mr. Schue gave Rachel a wry smile and turned to leave.

Rachel closed her eyes and watched as everyone started piling out, but not before Santana made another rude comment.

She noticed Finn leave, but turn to stare at Rachel as if trying to say sorry. She just turned away from him and stared at all the old faces that seemed hurt as well.

"That was the big surprise Rachel? They were disgusted with us….maybe this is the end." Kurt said sighing. "I can try talking to Finn, but we barely ever even speak outside of my house…."

Artie shook his head "it's pointless, it's clear that they don't care about us, and they were the ones throwing slushies in our faces….so maybe Kurt's right…this might be it."

Rachel shook her head "You guys…no, I refuse to let it be over just like that…you hear Mr. Schue, we will do this tomorrow."

"And what? Have them basically laugh at our faces? Face it Rachel, they hate us just as much as we dislike them….it's not going to work out." Mercedes grabbed her bag and grabbed Kurt by hand, leaving Tina and Mason staring at Rachel with the same sad expression.

"I'll see you guys later…." Tina said, and Rachel could tell Tina was upset with her. Tina had been Rachel's best friend for the longest time, so Rachel knew when she was hurt and this was definitely one of those times….she had trusted Rachel into doing what was right, and this just seemed almost impossible.

"Don't take it all to heart, you tried you hardest…that's all that counts. They'll eventually come around, and you are right, maybe it's just about being patient." Mason said, grabbing her arm softly and squeezing it.

Rachel tried smiling, but it almost seemed impossible at this point.

"I'll see you tomorrow Rach, good job today." He said, leaning over and placing a small kiss on her cheek.

Rachel gave him a small smile, before watching as he walked away, leaving her all alone to think about every single thing that went down.

Her phone buzzed, taking her thoughts away for a split second 'My house…..20 minutes.'

Rachel bit her lip, and shook her head. What was Finn playing at? He just basically broke his promise on doing what he was supposed to, to help her get this club back on it's feet and now he wanted seconds? She wasn't going to keep sleeping with him if this was how he was going to repay her.

But she found herself going over there anyway, it was as if she couldn't help herself.

0o0

He opened the door as soon as Rachel had knocked, and he immediately pulled her in, and dragged her too his room.

He had asked Kurt rather quickly where he was going to be for the rest of the night and he said that he and Blaine had dinner plans, and he knew that his mom and Burt were doing last minute errands, so he was going to have his house all to himself yet again.

As he closed his door, he turned to stare at a very sullen expression meeting his gaze. Rachel seemed either pissed or upset…hell maybe both. He couldn't really tell, given that he didn't really know her emotions all that well.

He walked over to where she was, pulling her bag off of her, Rachel allowing him to do so, and leaning in to kiss her.

Rachel allowed him to kiss her and even kissed him back, that was until a minute into it and she was pushing herself off of him.

"Whoa, sorry did I bite you?" Finn asked, staring at her a little quizzically.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head "You really don't know why I'm so upset?"

Ahh, so she was upset. He knew she had on that sort of weird expression as soon as he had opened the door, and he knew exactly what it was about.

He sighed, and let her arms go, watching as she crossed them and stared at him in annoyance.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Sorry, that'd be a good start….you were supposed to be the leader, be the one who all of them turned to and said 'that's who we want to be, right there', make us Glee kids look good…yet you stood frozen, from embarrassment or shame or god knows what…."

"Whoa, back up there Berry…."

"Stop calling me that!" Rachel said getting even more agitated.

He watched in shock as she seemed to be getting more upset by the minute, and he had never seen her this angry before.

"Okay, Rachel….look, I am sorry I didn't do anything back there, but you saw those guys….they just aren't going to let up on how lame that club is."

She narrowed her eyes and stared at him as if she couldn't believe her eyes "Are you kidding me? You said you would help me out, what I let you sleep with me, and now all of a sudden you are backing away from the deal we made?"

Finn shook his head "I'm not backing up, I just need more time…."

"More time? Oh okay, I'm soooo sorry that I didn't understand that, maybe you can pal it up and have some fun, while the rest of us sit in a club that we no longer are going to have. I thought you had this taken care of….but apparently I was wrong."

Finn huffed "Maybe you should ask your little boyfriend to help you then…."

The room became quiet, and Rachel turned to stare at Finn, what the hell was he talking about?

"What? What boyfriend?"

He rolled his eyes "The one that is in your little club….maybe you should ask him to help you out….." Finn felt his jaw tighten, and inside his head he kept shouting 'what the hell are you doing?' knowing he was sounding like an insecure little jealous boyfriend, and that wasn't the case, they weren't together….and he definitely wasn't her boyfriend, so why did he feel the need to be so angry about what he saw right after practice?

She stared at him still not sure what the hell he was talking about. "What you mean Mason?"

"Ding, ding….that's his name?"

Rachel shook her head "He's not my boyfriend, but even if he was….it doesn't matter."

"Well it didn't look like it didn't matter today…."

"Oh my god, what are you talking about?"

"After practice, I came back to talk to you….and he was all over you, he kissed you and everything…."

Rachel now realized what Finn was talking about, but why was it that he seemed to almost be jealous? No, he couldn't be….right?

"We are not together, he and I went through a lot last year, and had each others backs….but it is merely just friendship…..he isn't as talented as you are Finn, that's why I asked you….do you think I like begging for your help? Do you think I like being this little whiney girl, who needs to do this sort of stuff to get her club back on track? I came through on my end Finn, and you didn't."

He closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. God he knew he was being a jerk right now.

"I'm sorry okay? I really am, and I'll make it up to you….I promise, tomorrow will be a whole lot better."

Rachel sighed, and felt herself giving in to him yet again. It was starting to get hard not to, and she didn't like how she was feeling when she was around Finn…she was starting to care for him, and it just definitely couldn't be that way.

She nodded "You better, because this whole arrangement we've got….it is a lot to ask for, so you better come through tomorrow."

Rachel said before leaning up and giving him a kiss on the lips. "I'll see you tomorrow…."

He knew that she wasn't going to put out tonight, and frankly he was okay with it seeing as how he wasn't going to ask her for that, when he basically was this jealous jerkoff and he didn't come through. He just watched her leave, throwing himself on the bed and wishing that today had gone a lot different.

**TBC…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Rachel hadn't received any texts from Finn the whole day, and it was actually starting to worry her, not that she wanted to forgive him so easily or sleep with him when she was still so mad at him, but 5:00 was creeping up rather quickly, and he hadn't really said or done anything yet to show how he was going to make up for yesterday's horrible practice.

She walked into Glee rehearsal, and was shocked to see the exact same faces from yesterday sitting down, almost as if they were ready to start. They almost looked impatient that Rachel wasn't early.

She scanned the room and found Finn standing at the very corner, with a big smile plastered on his face.

Mr. Schue stood up as he watched Tina, and Artie walk in right behind Rachel and they seemed as shocked as she was. Kurt, Mercedes, and Mason were already sitting down, giving Rachel weird expressions.

"Alright, well now that we have everyone, Rachel, Tina, and Artie, why don't you come sit down….Finn has something he wanted to share with everyone."

Rachel continued walking to her seat, but never left Finn's gaze, staring as if she wasn't sure what he was up to, and honestly a bit nervous as to what this was going to be about.

Finn stared at everyone, and came to the middle of the room. "Thanks Mr. S…" Finn gave him a pat on the back, almost as if excusing him so Finn could have the floor.

Mr. Schue smiled and him and nodded, walking over and sitting at the very corner, near the piano.

"Well, I brought everyone back here today…including the Cheerios who were rather hesitant at first, but I wanted to show _everyone" _He enunciated 'everyone' so he could make sure Rachel knew he was referring to her, he could tell he had everyone's attention, including hers "that this club can really be at the top….with a little bit of….hit it." Finn pointed to Brad the piano man.

'I'll Stand By You' came on and Rachel watched as Finn sang this beautiful song, and it definitely hit her what his message was.

He finished with the last verse, and even had Santana clapping, unenthusiastically but still clapping.

"Wowza! That was amazing Finn! You truly showed right there, that this club is merrily going to get better. I know that wasn't part of our assignment, but I think it's a great start….was there anyone in particular you were singing that to?"

He noticed Quinn sit up a little straighter as if she automatically assumed it was her. He also noticed Rachel looking a little uneasy.

"Umm, nah…it was just a really great song, and in the heat of the moment…you know?" Finn gulped feeling a little nervous.

He looked over at Rachel once more before giving her a smile and a wink, and sitting back down.

She looked over at him, and mouthed 'You rock….' Which made Finn chuckle.

The rest of the class was spent talking about what songs they could all sing, and Finn could sense that Rachel was definitely going to forgive him, but he had something else in mind to hopefully ease any frustration she had with him.

"Alright guys, well I will see you all tomorrow…and you better have your partners picked out." Mr. Schue said, giving them a hardy smile before retreating to his office.

Once again everyone started piling out, Rachel saw Finn lagging behind but decided not to pay attention to it, but before she knew it, or had time to react he was grabbing her by the arm and leading her to the back where no one could see them.

"So….how'd I do?" He had his arms on her waist, and her hands instinctively went up to his chest.

She shrugged, "Eh it was alright…."

"Oh yeah? I thought you said 'I rocked'?"

She rolled her eyes, but never left his gaze. "Thank you….it meant a lot that you kept to your word." She said giving him a cute little smile.

He nodded "Yeah, well I thought I ought to…seeing as how you were pretty great yourself, you know in bed and all."

She chuckled "Hmm…"

"Hey, umm what are you…." He cleared his throat, feeling as nervous as he had before he sang that song…but this time for different reasons. "What are you doing tonight?"

Rachel could sense his nerves, and she wasn't sure why, I mean she knew what he was referring to….and he definitely wasn't ever shy when it came down to getting down to business, and if it was that….why would he feel the need to pull her aside? Why not just text her?

"I'm assuming coming over to play our favorite indoor game?"

He laughed, but it immediately became quiet once more "Just be at my place in like 30, okay?"

Rachel scrunched her nose, and nodded "Mmm alright…."

He pecked her lips before leaving her there wondering what the heck that was about.

0o0

Finn was sweating, literally sweating and he had changed the plate setting about 5 times, because you can't have too many options. He had asked Kurt's advice, but he didn't want to get into detail about who was coming over, or anything like that…thankfully Kurt didn't question and showed him the neat way to plan it. He had texted Rachel 'Wear a dress….' But left it at that, not wanting to give too much away.

He decided to get his moms cookbook and was cursing at himself as he realized he didn't allow himself enough time to get everything prepared when the doorbell rang.

When he opened it, his mouth hung open at the mini dress that Rachel was wearing. It was pink, and in a way it made her look like a human Barbie doll, a really adorable Barbie doll, and she definitely looked really good.

"You look amazing…" Finn said giving her a half-smile, and continuing to stare at the dress.

She gave him a smile, but wasn't sure why he wanted her to dress up, that was until she saw his tie, and realized maybe this was one of those dirty fantasy things that she saw in the video; A roleplay of some sort.

"Thanks, you look pretty good yourself…."

"Thanks….can I get your stuff?"

She nodded, and handed her purse and shawl over to him.

He placed them on the counter, and noticed she was getting ready to head to the stairs and up to the bedroom, he almost felt bad, that she assumed that was what this was about….technically he hadn't indicated that it was anything but, so she had every reason to think that.

"Actually, it's this way…."

Rachel turned to stare at him, and confusion read on her expression almost immediately, she was reading into that whole fantasy thing a little too much, did he want to sleep with her in the kitchen? She decided to not question it and follow him.

What she saw stunned her a little bit, the dining room table was all neatly dressed and fitted to almost resemble a…dare she say it….but a date. She felt herself almost stopping mid-walk, but continued to follow him to the kitchen.

"So, I guess I didn't time it as well as I wanted to….and I still have to fix up a few things, if you wanted too like wait in the dining area while I finish you could…."

Rachel stared at him, confusion still apparent and not leaving anytime soon.

"Finn, um what is going on?" Rachel asked, because in all honesty she wasn't even sure he himself knew what was going on.

"What? Oh you mean the food, oh I wasn't sure what you liked and I thought I would make something that is kind of universal and go with spaghetti and salad. That's okay, right?"

Rachel just continued to stare at him not sure what to say to him, because that was not what she had meant.

"No…I mean, what is all this?"

Finn knew what she had meant the first time she asked, but he wasn't sure how to put it into words. "Well I just kind of still feel bad about everything, and I thought I would cook you dinner, you know as kind of a peace offering."

Rachel's heart melted a little, and she tried her hardest to not show that she was a little excited about his idea.

"You really thought of all of this?" She asked staring at everything.

He smiled and nodded "Well yeah….i mean, the plate settings is all Kurt, so I can't take credit for everything….and the recipe for the sauce is my moms….but the rest is all me."

Rachel laughed and nodded "Wow, well um thanks I guess…."

He shrugged "No big deal….well I kind of feel bad though because I'm not fully done here…." He said showing her that he still had stuff to do.

"Well tell me where to start, and I'll be happy to help…."

Finn stared down at her and shook his head "No Rachel, this was something nice meant for you, I don't want you helping out….I want you to go and relax."

She shook her head rather rapidly and crossed her arms "Finn, come on….I'd love to help."

He sighed, knowing full well that she would continue to fight with him if he didn't give her what she wanted.

So instead he handed her a knife, "Here, you can start chopping the vegetables for the salad."

She nodded and grabbed it from him. "mmhmm, that's what I thought."

Finn stared at her, before laughing at her comment.

He put music, and the vibe started to pick up as they were laughing at Finn's horrid attempt at flipping the spaghetti like the Italian's do so eloquently.

"Sooo um, what's up with you and that blonde chick anyway?" Rachel asked, hoping to find out a little bit more about Finn…not for any reason other than to have dirt on him….at least that's what she kept telling herself.

He shrugged, but continued to mix the sauce. "We dated, she was a bit crazy….well a bit is an understatement, and she broke up with me….we are okay now, sometimes I think she wants to get back together…."

Rachel felt her heart crush a little at hearing that, and she wanted to do everything in her power to not get that feeling….because she knew what that meant.

"Would you want to get back together with her?" Rachel asked, hoping it didn't seem obvious she wanted to know.

"God no, never…." Rachel felt a little better at hearing those words come out of his mouth. "What about you? Any secret admirers?"

Rachel laughed, as she continued to cut the cucumber "Are you kidding? No, I'm barely visible at that school…."

Finn shot up to stare at her, was she being serious? How could anyone not notice her…well technically he hadn't….but that wasn't because she wasn't hot, I mean he had noticed her and definitely found her attractive, but the whole beginning of his school years it was about being popular, which he now was regretting.

"That's crazy…." Finn said, completely being honest.

"What is? The fact that I'm nobody Finn? No guy would ever even look my way because they don't want to be associated with me…." She said continuing to cut the vegetable.

"You're beautiful, who cares what anyone else thinks….I think you are one of the most beautiful girls in school."

Rachel looked up at him, and hadn't realized she was still cutting and immediately felt warm fluid coming through her finger and a sharp pain hitting her rather rapidly.

She looked down to see the blood almost gushing out of her finger, somehow she hadn't allowed herself to gasp, scream, or even yelp at the pain….mainly because shock was still going through her body from his words. Had he really meant what he just said?

"Oh my god! Rachel…." Finn said, grabbing a towel and lifting Rachel's hand and wrapping it around her finger, "Here sit….let me get a first aid kit." He said helping her sit and running to get what he needed.

He came back rather quickly, and was rummaging through the supplies, trying to find the bandage that he needed that would stop this bleeding.

He bent down so he was lower than Rachel, and he grabbed her hand "Here, let me take a look…."

Rachel bit her lip, and allowed him to take a look at what the damage was. It wasn't too bad thankfully, and now it was starting to hurt more.

"Can i?" He asked, almost as if he was too scared to hurt her.

She nodded, and stared at him, it almost became too quiet as he was wrapping her up.

"Did you really mean what you said?"

Finn didn't have to look at her to know she was staring at him, and he was too busy still wrapping her up to look at her, but he nodded.

They stayed silent, and finally Finn finished wrapping her up. "Oh, your dress….it's got blood on it." Finn said, pointing to the very bottom that it seemed blood decided to drop on it.

"Come with me….I can get you something from my moms."

She shook her head "It's okay….can I just um, borrow one of your shirts and bottoms?"

He stared at her, how could he say no to her? She was giving him the adorable face, and he immediately nodded.

"Come on…." He grabbed her hand, and led her up to his bedroom.

He grabbed one of his t-shirts, and one of his favorite pajama bottoms. "Here, take these….you can change in here and I'll just be right outside."

Rachel nodded, and it took her less than a minute to swap outfits, and when she opened the door to reveal how she looked in his clothes, Finn couldn't help the smile, she looked so good in his clothes.

Instead of him leading her to the kitchen, he was almost stuck staring at her.

Clearing his throat to help him clear his mind "Um, so you want to go eat…?"

Rachel just shook her head "I'm not really hungry anymore….can we just….can we lay here instead?" She said pointing to his bed.

He just smiled and nodded, because that definitely seemed like a better idea than eating. It was her turn to grab his arm, and lead him to the bed.

It was as if they were both in the same mind, and they both knew that right now it wasn't about sex, and it wasn't about any of that….they just wanted to be together in this way.

She pulled him, and they laid in bed, his arm wrapped around her, and it wasn't until she fell asleep that he realized he might like her more than this whole arrangement….'crap', was all he thought right now, that was until he fell asleep right next to her.

**TBC…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"What….THE….hell."

Those words rung loud and clear, and it took a minute for Rachel to realize that it wasn't in her dream, it was reality, and it seemed like Finn had the same thought when they both jumped from their sleeping position to sit straight up as they stared at Kurt's shocked-wide-eyed look.

Rachel hadn't even realized she fell asleep here, or even how this scene must look….especially to anyone that wasn't her or Finn. Her hair was a mess, and she was in Finn's clothing so it definitely didn't help matters much, and when she looked over at Finn, he wasn't wearing a shirt, so he must have taken it off…god knows when, so it didn't really help them much.

"Whoa dude, knocking works wonders…what did I tell you about coming in my room without knocking?"

Kurt scoffed as if he couldn't believe Finn was saying that right now, and continued staring back and forth, shock still completely written on his face.

"This isn't really what it looks like….I mean it is….but no…" Finn said, trying to find the right words to say what he really meant, he kept glancing back and forth and seemed almost confused as to what exactly it was that he was trying to get out.

"Oh well it looks like pretty much what everyone is thinking right now….when did you two-how?" Kurt gasped and just sat down, almost as if it was too much to take in.

Rachel shook her head, and pushed Finn as if to try and coax more words out of him.

"Look man….we don't even know what this is ourselves…."

Rachel shot him a look, and he put his arms up 'I don't know' he mouthed to her, thankfully Kurt wasn't staring at him.

"But we do know that no one can know….is that okay?"

Kurt stared up at him, and then back at Rachel curled up on the bed. He sighed, and shook his head "Alright, but you do realize this can look pretty bad on both of you if everyone finds out, right?"

"Uhhh you think?" Rachel said raising her eyebrow.

Kurt shook his head "I just can't believe both of you didn't tell me, I'm supposed to be the best friend, and brother…I mean come on." Kurt said still not believing that this was going down and he had no clue about it.

"Sorry man….now um, do you mind giving us a few minutes….?" Finn asked, needing to talk to Rachel by herself.

Kurt groaned, getting up and looking back at them one more time before retreating out of Finn's room.

Finn stared at the door as if Kurt would appear just to mess with them, but after a minute…no Kurt and no noise coming from outside.

"Oh my god…." Rachel said before Finn had time to speak. "I'm in deep shit! It's past 7:30, and my parents are probably going to kill me….." She said standing up, and hurriedly collecting her stuff.

"I need to change…." She said realizing she was in Finn's clothing still.

He shook his head "Just keep it….I don't think a blood stained dress will look too good….but um, aren't we going to talk?"

Rachel looked up at him, and sighed, she definitely had a lot to say, I mean especially after last night….but there was no time, but she knew she had stuff she wanted to say, especially about Kurt and what that whole thing meant.

"I want to, believe me….but I got to go, and we have school….plus not to mention, we've got to pick partners and all that for the whole duets thing….."

"Oh umm, were you planning on having someone else?"

Rachel closed her eyes, feeling a tad stupid. She hadn't realized that Finn was wanting to be her partner, of course he did….but it hadn't dawned on her till just now.

"Oh well I just assumed you were wanting to stick with your clique and….I don't know."

He shook his head "I'd much rather sing with you….plus I think seeing as now I'm the male lead….and given that you are the female lead, that would put a great step in the right direction for the club. Plus I have a perfect song…."

She smiled and leaned up, kissing him. It wasn't like any of their other kisses, this one had a little bit more meaning to it….it almost seemed like it was a 'relationship' kiss, one where you weren't saying 'bye' or 'talk to you whenever' but it meant a lot more, something more along the lines where they were sensing that they meant more to one another than both of them wanted to admit.

"Okay…I'll see you at school."

"I'll try and talk to Kurt a bit more…." Finn said hoping to ease some tension off her back.

She smiled and nodded, grabbing the rest of her stuff and heading out the door.

0o0

She hadn't seen Finn the rest of the morning, that was until lunch time hit, and he was sitting with Puck and the rest of his gang. She felt a little uneasy at seeing him with them, she so badly wanted to go join, but she knew she would never be a part of that group, even if they were in her club.

"Hey Rach, come sit…." Tina called over, waving her arm. She was unfortunately sitting really close to Finn's table.

Finn looked up from where he was looking to stare at Rachel, as he heard her name being called out, he noticed her staring at him, and immediately took her gaze away.

"Why don't I ask Rachel to sit with us?" Finn asked, wanting to be able to spend more time with him.

Santana rolled her eyes and shook her head "I'm sorry but no rejects at this table….especially ones with no sense of style." She said it loud enough for Rachel to hear.

Rachel turned her eyes to stare at all the faces looking at her, and most of them were laughing. It seemed like Puck wasn't, but Finn looked almost uncertain.

"Did your daddy's pick that outfit out for you? Where did they shop baby's outfitters?"

Rachel stared a little shocked that they were still treating her as horrible as they were when they first saw her, and when she looked at Finn, he wasn't saying anything to Santana to stand up for her. Her stomach clenched, but she ignored….just like she always did.

Tina shot Santana a nasty look, and Artie shook his head. "Don't listen to them Rach….you look great." Mason said loud enough for them to hear.

Finn felt his jaw tighten at not only how close Mason was touching Rachel's back, and at the fact that Rachel seemed to be disgusted with him, he had done it again….he messed up after everything that they went through….what was wrong with him? It was as if he didn't have the capacity to stand up to these people.

He tried getting Rachel's attention, but the rest of lunch was spent with Rachel having her back to him. He knew that practice was not going to go as planned.

0o0

"Noah, right?" Puck looked up from tying his shoes to stare at Rachel. He chuckled at the sound of his first name being used, no one ever used that name unless he was in trouble.

"Uh Puck actually….but yeah, what's up princess…."

Rachel contorted her face at his nickname as if she didn't understand where that came from, Puck immediately put his hands up in defense. "No harm by it….I just….well you are a Jew, and you see I'm a Jew….so therefore to me you are princess."

"Well thanks…I'll stick to Noah though." It took Rachel a little bit to start chuckling at his response, but it was rather sweet of him, and he wasn't treating her like the scum that everyone else did.

"I just wanted to thank you for not laughing back at lunch earlier, it meant a lot to see at least one face that didn't seem to think Santana's comments were funny…."

He shrugged "Honestly, that girl has got some mental issues, and one day karma is going to bite her in the ass, and I do apologize for her behavior, that wasn't cool. It was no big deal…."

She nodded "Well to me it was, I've been tormented by that group for…as long as I can remember, so it's nice to see a nice face in the crowd."

"Oh so you think I have a nice face, huh?"

She rolled her eyes and laughed "Don't push it…but um, that wasn't the only reason I am here right now. I have kind of a favor, would that be cool? I know we don't know each other that well….but will you be my partner for the duets assignment?"

He stared at her as if he hadn't expected that to come from her mouth, and raised his eyebrow.

"Uh you want me?" he asked still not sure why she was asking him.

"Well yeah, I mean there is a reason you joined and I've heard you have a nice voice….and that way we can show the club that we work well together. I have a perfect song in mind."

Puck chuckled and shrugged "Alright….what do I get if I say yes?"

Rachel stared at him a little taken back by his response, because she wasn't expecting it, and she hadn't really thought of something she could offer him.

"How about homemade Belly Lox?"

Puck's smile instantly appeared. "Wow….um that is a deal I cannot pass up. Yes, I'll do it. Anything for that Lox man…."

Rachel chuckled and nodded "Okay, well here is the song lyrics….practice it and I'll meet you at the choir room at 5…do you think you'll have it ready by then?"

He scoffed "I'm a pro….no need to worry."

She smiled and nodded once more before retreating to her next class.

0o0

"Hey man…." Finn said, punching Puck in the arm softly.

Puck shoved him slightly and stared up at Finn. "Dude, chill man….I have to remember this before 5…."

Finn tried peeking at what Puck had in the papers, but he wouldn't budge allowing him to see.

"What is it?"

He shook his head "It's a surprise, now back off…."

Finn rolled his eyes "Oh wait? Why 5? Ooh does this mean you have something picked out for the assignment this week for Glee? You really are taking this seriously….i'm glad to see man."

It was Puck's turn to roll his eyes "If you must know…yes I am. And no I didn't pick it up….Rachel did."

Finn felt almost frozen at Puck's words.

"Whoa, what? That is something Rachel picked out for you? Why would she do that?"

Puck laughed "Umm because we are duet partners…."

Finn stared at Puck, shock not wearing out. "What? Why would she pick you as a partner?"

Puck now stopped staring at the paper, and looked to see a flustered Finn. "I'm not sure man, she asked if I could help her out and be her partner….plus she gave me a sweet deal that I couldn't refuse….so therefore I'm helping her out."

Finn ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. "I'll meet you later man, I have to go…." Finn said walking away from a stunned Puck.

Finn needed to find Rachel.

**TBC…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

'Back of school…10 minutes.'

Rachel had received this text from Finn 30 minutes before she had to sing her duet with Puck, she was still so angry with him for what had gone down at lunch and she wasn't in the mood to just sleep with him. It almost was as if he only wanted Rachel for sex….which of course she kind of already figured that, but only when it was convenient for him.

She decided to just go and see what he wanted, she knew it was mainly her heart tugging at her to go and see him, but her mind kept replaying everything that was so incredibly wrong with this whole entire situation, which it was her fault since she said yes in the first place….but it was still finally hitting her.

0o0

"What do you want?" Rachel said, staring at Finn a few feet away, he was leaning on the building, almost entranced by something. It was weird, they had made their first official 'deal' here, so it was just weird meeting here for whatever reason.

Finn looked up to stare at Rachel, he saw the annoyed and hurt expression on her face, and he knew that she was going to go off on him, but he also had to talk with her.

"What is going on with you and Puck?" Finn said standing up straight, walking a little bit so they were now facing each other.

"What?" Rachel asked, a little shocked that he maybe knew she chose Puck instead of him as a partner, but it was all Finn's fault, if it wasn't for him being an ass she wouldn't have chosen Noah.

"Don't play dumb Rachel, you asked him to be your duet partner, right?" Finn asked now crossing his arms.

Rachel raised her eyebrow, and she could see him getting angrier by the minute, she knew he was going to be probably annoyed by it, but why did he seem almost hurt by it…it almost seemed like there was more to it.

"What's it to you anyway? You apparently don't care….so yes, if you must know I asked Noah for a favor…"

Finn narrowed his eyes, shocked that she was just being so vague and blatant about it all.

"I thought you and I were going to be partners?"

She shook her head "Well you know Finn, here's the thing about that…I really would have loved that, but I just don't like people who only treat me well in private, or don't stand up for me when it comes down to it….but you know what? That was my mistake, because I thought you were different."

Finn gulped, feeling a little nervous about this conversation and where it was headed, and he knew she was upset about that…it was true, everything she was saying had been correct, but he still didn't want her to be Puck's partner.

"I am different….but apparently you aren't who I thought you were either."

Rachel opened her mouth and stared at him, not sure what he meant by that. "What is that supposed to mean?"

He scoffed and rolled his eyes "Stop acting like you don't know….I spoke with Puck, that 'sweet deal' you gave him? Damn, maybe you do get around and sleep with everyone that will help you out…is that the only way you can get someone to help you, by whoring it around?"

Finn immediately felt the cold and hard slap on his cheek, and it echoed the walls, making it sound especially louder than it usually would, and it took a minute for Finn to feel the tingling of his cheek, and the immediate pulsing of his blood reaching the surface. Damn for such a tiny girl, she could hit hard.

He touched his cheek, and opened his eyes to see her with tears in her eyes, and wiping them away with her sleeve.

"You are such an asshole! To think I thought you were special….I gave you my virginity and-" Rachel stopped what she was saying as soon as the words came out, she hadn't meant to say that, but it was almost out of intensity and her adrenaline was kicking as soon as he had said what he had.

Finn stared shocked and wide-eyed at Rachel. He had asked her when they had first slept together if it was her first time, and she had flat out lied to him, and somehow he had a sense that she wasn't telling the truth….but he had wanted to sleep with her, that he just believed her lie, no questions asked.

"What?" He asked, feeling a little uneasy.

"No, um nothing…." She said, trying her hardest to cover the mess she knew was about to unfold.

"You were a-I took your-…." He had to stop talking as he felt a little dizzy.

"Finn….please just forget what I said…." She said feeling the tears continue to pour out.

"No…why did you lie to me?" He asked, now raising his voice.

She shook her head and watched as he had to place his back to the wall to keep him from falling. "I'm sorry I lied, I shouldn't have….but as bad as this is going to sound, I just wanted your help, and I was willing to do whatever….and if it meant giving you the one thing I held dear….then that's what I was going to do."

Finn was staring at the ground, and as she said this he had to look up to stare at her little face, she seemed almost terrified that she had said it. As bad as it was to think it, he wasn't sure why, but he liked that he was her first, but he wished she would have told him, all these scenarios playing in his mind…he kept thinking if he was too rough, or if he didn't slow down enough, or any of that…last thing he wanted to do was hurt her.

"But what about Puck? That sweet deal?"

She shook her head, the tears still spilling. "I said I would give him a homemade Jewish dish….."

Finn stared, shocked that that was the 'deal' that they made. Why wouldn't she offer the same thing that she was giving Finn to Puck? I'm sure Puck wouldn't pass that up….all these questions going through his mind.

"I'm not a slut Finn…." She wiped her eyes, sniffling and crossing her arms.

He shook his head "I know you aren't….and I'm sorry I said what I said."

She shrugged "I'm sorry I lied."

Finn shrugged as well and sighed. "This is all just so crazy…..maybe right now what we need is to stop what we are doing." Finn was cursing himself as he said it, he didn't want to stop, he wanted to continue whatever the hell it was that they were doing, but it was as if he didn't' have it in him to continue after she said that….mainly because now it was completely different, she was different to him…not in a bad way, but he saw her differently….and he wasn't sure he was going to be able to put his emotions aside knowing he was the one who took her virginity away. He would feel protective, and he wasn't sure he could handle that right now.

He turned to stare at her, and she seemed almost hurt by what he was saying.

"I'll still continue in Glee, mainly because I want to hold on my end of the deal, and I plan to come through with it….but we can no longer continue."

Rachel sniffled once more and nodded, she didn't have it in her to fight or say she didn't want it to stop. She wanted to say how stupid he was being, but she knew that somehow everything was different, their relationship was going to be different, and it was almost freaking Finn out.

"Okay…if that's what you truly want….then I will respect it." She said nodding. "I'll meet you at the choir room in a few…."

Rachel didn't want to stay here any longer, it was almost hurting her to know she wouldn't even get to spend anymore time with Finn, but the worst part was….she knew she had feelings for him the minute she left him standing there, and this whole thing wasn't going to be easy.

Finn closed his eyes, and kicked the wall and feeling the pain coarse his body as he limped. Why did he just do that? He shook his head, he wasn't sure how he was going to get through these Glee practices when she was going to be there. It was going to be hell.

0o0

Finn was right, it was literally hell….here he was having to sit and listen to Rachel and Puck sing 'Need You Now' which was such a romantic song, and the way Puck was staring at Rachel made Finn's blood boil. He wasn't supposed to get that reaction, and it was pissing him off that it immediately did the second the song came on, to the moment Puck grabbed her hand, to the second the song ended.

"You guys were brilliant." Mr. Schue said clapping , and looking even more excited that even Santana was rather enjoying their duet.

Puck smiled and shrugged "it was all Rachel…her voice is….a-mazing…"

Rachel smiled back at him "Well couldn't have done it without you…." She winked at him.

Finn watched the interaction and he felt like saying something, but kept quiet as he watched Puck grab Rachel's back and pull her to sit down, while Mr. Schue started speaking about something to do with sectionals.

Finn didn't really care about anything that Mr. S had to say when all he was paying attention to was the way Puck was staring at Rachel.

0o0

Practice was over and Rachel was kind of glad, Finn had been giving her this weird vibe, and she was starting to get a little antsy. It was hard knowing they no longer had that deal, but maybe it would get better in time.

"Hey, wait up princess…." Puck said jogging to keep up with her.

She turned to stare at Puck, he was smiling from ear to ear.

"You were amazing back there, can we do another duet together?"

She laughed and nodded "Yeah, that'd be great…I think we make a great team."

"I definitely think so too….but um, how about a date?"

She stopped walking as Puck said this, making her nervous at him just asking her out. Did Finn put him up to this? No, he wouldn't do that. "You want to go on a date with me? Wouldn't that be like a huge no-no for your clique?"

Puck just shook his head "I couldn't care less what they think….plus you are hot. And I mean if you are up to it that is….nothing too fancy, just my all time favorite restaurant….you can't say no to Jewish food."

Puck said giving her a huge grin, he was so dorky when he wanted to be. Rachel gulped, he had just called her hot and that was weird to hear…sure Finn had said similar things….but it was weird because all she wanted was to hear Finn on the other side of that saying the same things to her.

"Can I think about it?" Rachel asked, mainly because she wasn't sure how Finn would take this, and she didn't want to say yes just now.

He nodded "Of course….I'll be at football practice, but catch you later, okay?"

She nodded, watching him leave and spotting Finn at the very corner staring their way, taking his eyes off as soon as he saw her looking at him.

She sighed, she wasn't sure what to do…she didn't even know if she wanted to go on a date with Noah, but maybe it would be good for her to do so, plus she wasn't with Finn or doing anything with Finn anymore…but she knew it would bother Finn….what the hell was she supposed to do?

**TBC….**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It was weird, Glee practice couldn't be going better, and as the days past on Rachel could sense even Santana letting her guard down around her. She no longer got called mean names, on the occasion Santana would let slip something she thought was funny, but it just seemed a little hurtful, but it didn't seem intentional….at least as bad as before.

But even through all of that, Rachel felt horrible, it seemed like now that Finn and her no longer had whatever the hell it was they had, she felt like she saw him more and more throughout school, and it was almost starting to become a little awkward.

She had yet to say yes to Noah about his date, and he seemed like he was starting to get a little anxious as if she would never say yes, and that wasn't the case at all….she just still wasn't sure how she felt about everything; including if she wanted to actually go on a date with him.

She groaned as she stared at the cup of coffee in front of her. Her stomach felt very uneasy and she was starting to get a little antsy.

"Hey princess…what's with the face?" Puck asked as he sat down across from her, and that even felt weird seeing part of that clique that used to sit on the 'popular' side, was sitting with her.

She hadn't seen Tina or any of the Glee kids, and she had texted Tina and Kurt she needed to see them asap, why were they taking so long?

She shook her head, and took a sip of her coffee "Just exhausted, I guess." She lied, knowing it was a lot more than that, but she wasn't about to say anything to him.

Puck tilted his head, and put his finger on her chin, lifting it up and pushing it so her head made a sort of bobble making Rachel chuckle.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked, pushing his hand away but still laughing.

"Making you laugh….annnd mission accomplished." He said giving her a smile.

He was actually pretty attractive, and she knew that most girls would kill to be in her situation right now….but for some reason she just wasn't allowing herself to like him, or at least want to get to know him, and she knew it had to do with Finn….at least part of it did.

"Sooo…um, you have yet to say if you wanted to go out with me…." Puck said, his eyes seemed almost as if they truly wanted an answer, and she wasn't sure she was going to have one.

She knew that question was bound to pop up, and she felt bad….on one hand she wanted to tell him yes, that she would love to date….but on the other, if she started dating him, and then maybe Finn wanted to all of a sudden pick it back up…and she knew she was probably overthinking that last part, but if he did, she didn't want to hurt Noah in the process.

She bit her lip, and stared at the dark liquid floating around her cup, making it look like a black hole…if only it would suck her up and she wouldn't have to answer this question. Every moment was making her feel worse and worse.

"Noah I like you….I really do, but I'm just not sure I want to date anyone right now." She said in her truest form.

She could see his disappointment, and she hated when people had that face, it made her feel extra guilty and she knew everything in her mind was stupid….she blamed not just herself but Finn for being so damn….him.

"Alright, well that is fair….I don't give up that easy though." He said, smiling once more before touching her arm softly and walking away.

She sighed as she watched him leave, he was being so sweet to her…what was she doing? Maybe she should be with Noah….but why did that seem almost like a question more than anything. She shook her head, and was thankful when she saw Tina and Kurt walking this way.

0o0

"Hey dude, what's up?" Puck asked, throwing his hand up for Finn to slap, but the slap never came. "Ouch burn…" Puck said shrugging, he was just thinking Finn was having one of those days that he usually is cranky, so he decided not to think anything much of it.

Sam saw the interaction and gave Puck a weird look, and pursed his lips. 'Not in a good mood' Sam mouthed to Puck and pointed to Finn.

Sam cleared his throat as he saw Finn look up, and Puck pretended he had not seen anything.

"Hey um, Sam do you mind if I talk to Finn alone?"

Sam shook his head, grabbing his books and standing up "Not at all, I have to go see Brittany anyway….later."

Finn still didn't say anything as he pretended to read his book, even though he wasn't at all and didn't even know what book he had. He didn't want to be a jerk to Puck, mainly because Puck had no idea about Rachel and him, but it still annoyed him that Puck seemed to be almost in a way liking Rachel.

"Do you mind?" Puck asked pointing to the seat next to Finn.

Finn just did a small shrug, but never said anything. Puck decided to just sit and not ask if that was a yes or no.

"Sooo, I don't know if you are in a good mood, but I need your help. Bro to bro, you know?"

Finn still didn't leave his book, but nodded, Puck still not getting any words out of him and it was starting to be a little frustrating but he decided once again that he would just continue.

"So I'm not sure if you know, but I've been really into Rachel, you know the girl from Glee?"

Nothing made Finn shoot his head up faster than Rachel's name being said out loud. Those words hanging in the air, as if he could almost suffocate from them, and he had been right all along, Puck did like Rachel more than he had thought.

Finn didn't say anything, but continued to stare at Puck and nodded.

Puck almost looked nervous, he wasn't even sure why he did feel nervous, it was just weird…he hadn't spoken to Finn about a girl in such a long time, but Puck actually admired the way Finn seemed to get the girls, and not to say Puck couldn't score with the girls, because he could….Finn just had a way of immediately getting a girl to say yes, and he needed to know his secret.

"Well anyway, I need your help on how to get her to say yes to go on a date with me…."

Finn gulped feeling just how dry and chalky his mouth felt. Rachel hadn't said yes to him….why? He hated that he felt really good about that fact, seeing as how Puck was his friend, but he had a past with Rachel….and once again the protective feeling was coming into play, and this was the reason Rachel should have been honest with him from the start.

"She hasn't said yes?" Finn finally spoke up, and his voice seemed almost groggy from non-use.

Puck shook his head "No, and I don't know why….we are great together, and we have so much fun when we hang out, but lately…I don't know, she has just been like distancing herself, and I don't think its just from me, because even though that girl doesn't have too many friends, she always has at least one or two people with her, and lately it's been like she hasn't had anyone around her. And just today, I tried to get her to open up and talk, but she just seemed so….quiet."

Finn took all of this in, wondering what the heck was going on, and his mind instantly jumping to thinking it had something to do with him.

"Well man, I'm flattered you came to me, that you think that highly of me, but honestly….just be yourself…." Finn wasn't even sure why he was helping him, he wanted to do just the opposite, but Puck's face seemed so genuine it almost made Finn feel worse.

Puck nodded "Okay, well if I try that and she still says no?"

Finn laughed "Then she really doesn't want to date you man…."

"Well that can't be it…I'm a Jew, she is a Jew….we are both really great looking, I mean what more is there to it?"

Finn felt his jaw tighten at hearing Puck describe Rachel and thinking she was hot, even though it was true…it was still just annoying to hear it come from someone who wasn't him.

"I can't really help you out much more than that man….sorry." Finn said, hoping Puck wouldn't push it, and thankfully he didn't.

Puck could sense Finn didn't really want to help too much, so he just nodded and patted his back. "Okay, well hey thanks man….I guess I'll just keep trying right?"

Finn smiled and watched as Puck left, leaving Finn feeling worse than when he came up to him.

"Did you hear about that chick in that Glee club? The one with the big nose…"

Finn's ears perked as he heard this conversation at the very corner of the room. He didn't need to turn around to know it was Jennie Perkins – the school's biggest blabber mouth, she told everyone's secrets and seemed to think she was the school's gossip site.

"Oh that Rachel girl?" Another student – which Finn couldn't identify. "Yeah, what about her?"

"I heard she has a bun in the oven, by some anonymous person….I guess she might be the school's new slut…." Jennie said laughing and the other person followed right after.

"Nooo way, she seems like such a goodie good."

Finn's heart was beating faster by the minute, and every moment that passed made him feel like he was going to throw up.

"Well you know what they say about the nice ones….they are always the ones that are a freak in the sheets. Ugh, and she is so young too…what a waste." Jennie said scoffing.

Finn dropped his book, making a few people look up, including Jennie and the other student – who Finn still couldn't identify. He smiled at the few people, grabbing his bag and heading out, he needed to find Rachel. If this was true, and she was pregnant – with his baby….at least he thought it had to be his baby, he needed to speak with her.

0o0

_30 minutes earlier_

"Tina….Kurt…." Rachel waved, feeling her stomach contrast at everything she was going through.

Tina and Kurt finally reached her at the lunch table and smiled. "Hey girl…what's wrong?" Tina asked, knowing something definitely was wrong with Rachel, she always usually had a smile on her face, especially at lunch time where she could get her coffee.

"I need to tell you guys something, and you have to promise me that you won't say anything….but I can't say it here. It's too crowded.

They did as they were told, and followed her to the only deserted hallway at this hour, usually kids were off to class, lunch, or rehearsal of some sort depending what group you were in.

"Okay, enough of the suspense, what's going on?" Kurt said staring at Rachel, needing to know what was going on with her.

She bit her bottom lip, and she felt the tears form in her eyes.

"Honey, what's up? Why are you crying?" Tina asked, looking at Kurt to help her comfort Rachel.

Rachel shook her head "I messed up….and now something might happen because of it. I had sex…."

Kurt and Tina both opened their mouth as if they wanted to say something, but both immediately stopped as if they weren't sure where to go with this next.

"Ookay, before we start asking the 'who' of it all….why are you so upset? Was it that bad?" Kurt asked, giving her a little pout.

She shook her head "No the sex was great….but….I might be pregnant." She said finally revealing the one thing she didn't want to right now.

"What?!" Tina yelled.

Rachel shushed her, staring around as if someone from a mile away could have heard that.

"How do you know though? Have you taken a test yet?" Kurt asked, being the more rational one.

Rachel shook her head "No, I'm too scared to, but I haven't got my period….I'm really late, and I'm never late."

Tina shook her head "Well honey, don't start freaking out just yet….let's get you a test, and be sure….and then we can freak out."

Rachel hesitated before she nodded.

"I need a group hug…." Rachel said, sticking her hands out for them to give her a hug.

Tina and Kurt walked right into them and hugged her, Kurt gasped and lifted his head staring at Rachel. 'Finn?' he mouthed not wanting to let Tina in on what he took forever to put together.

Rachel closed her eyes, and didn't need to nod to know that Kurt already knew. He just put his head up and was thankful that Tina didn't look over, and continued giving Rachel a hug.

"Let's go get that test…." Kurt said, staring at both of them "Just our secret, okay? I'll drive." He said grabbing Rachel's arm and leading her and Tina out.

As they exited the room, Santana came out from behind the backside of the hallway, this was her secret hiding spot, where her and Quinn would come to smoke pot….and she was soooo thankful that she decided to come out and do it on this day. She stared at Quinn, and both of them had their jaws dropped.

"Oooh well that definitely needs to be spread, doesn't it?" Santana said, grabbing her phone and texting her whole entire phone list.

"San, don't you think that was a little mean?" Quinn asked, raising her voice.

Santana stared shocked that Quinn would think that. Scoffing immediately after "Are you kidding?"

"Well, I thought you said 'for the sake of the club, why not try and get along?' weren't those your words?"

Santana shrugged "Sorry, but something this juicy…well it deserves a pass. I have to give Berry props, man I didn't know she had it in her….and sadly now everyone else will know."

Quinn stared at Santana, and shrugged, walking out with her and immediately hearing whispers about it…how the heck did Santana get it out that quick?

**TBC….**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"The tests usually aren't very accurate babe, maybe you should really go to the doctor…." Kurt said, raising his eyebrow, patting Rachel on the back, and looking behind Rachel to stare at Tina trying to have her help him in this situation.

Rachel stared at the little ugly white pregnancy stick, that looked like a gross version of the things doctors used to stick in your ear to check for temperature. Tears were pouring out of her as if she wasn't able to control her own feelings.

It read positive, and the more she kept staring at the positive sign, the more her heart broke. This wasn't how it was supposed to be, her life didn't have this ending, and she refused to see it that way. She had so much she wanted to accomplish before she had kids, and with a guy she barely knew…but in fact care for.

"Yeah, Kurt's right Rach, look on the bright side…." Tina stopped talking as Rachel shot her a look, because even Tina knew that there wasn't really a bright side to this whole thing.

"What? How am I supposed to be okay with this?" Rachel said loudly, she was glad her dads were out to work, because right now she couldn't handle even being able to look them in the eyes.

Tina sighed, and nodded "I was just trying to help….but you shouldn't rely on those things…doctors actually take more accurate stuff….just make the call." Tina said, handing her, her cellphone.

Rachel shook her head "I don't think I can call, and how am I supposed to go up to that office and say what I have to say? I mean, everyone is going to look at me in there like I'm this stupid teenager that got knocked up. I don't want to be that stereotype, guys…." She placed her hands on her head.

Kurt looked down at his hands, this was just uncomfortable and he was almost in a way wanting to kill Finn right now, because technically this was all his fault….and he knew it took 2 to tango, but he was still going to blame him.

"Whose the um father?" Tina said, wanting so badly to know who was the other half.

Rachel looked up from her hands and felt her cheeks start to flare up from the question.

"Hey, Tina, can you do me a huge favor….I forgot my cell in my car, and if I don't call my dad in like oh…20 minutes, he will start to worry…."

Tina raised her eyebrow, and stared at him funny, "Why don't you just use my phone?"

Rachel continued to stare at the wall as they were talking, and she was thankful that Kurt interrupted, because she wasn't sure how to get away with not spilling who it was.

He shook his head rather quickly. "Can't, he doesn't answer phone numbers he doesn't know, and I'd rather not waste time….do you mind?"

Tina shrugged, standing up and not questioning him any further, which Kurt was thankful.

He watched as Tina shut the door, and he immediately turned to stare at Rachel.

"Okay, now we don't have much time, but are you going to tell Finn?"

Rachel stared at him, with wide eyes, even though she already knew Kurt knew that it was Finn, she was still shocked to hear him say it out loud.

"Hurry, we don't have much time, why do you think I sent her away, I just want to make sure you are doing the right thing…."

Rachel just shook her head "I have no idea what the 'right' thing to do is anymore, but no….I don't think I should tell him until I know for sure….I don't want to scare the hell out of him, while I am already shitting myself."

Kurt chuckled at her explanation and nodded "I know babe, but look if this does happen to be true, and you are pregnant….he does deserve to know. I know you may think he isn't…but Finn isn't as bad a character as everyone pegs him out to be."

Rachel shrugged "I'm not so sure anymore…."

Kurt opened his mouth, but Tina returned and he hated it, because he still had a few things he wanted to mention to her.

"Make that appointment…." Tina said, while Kurt pretended to step outside and call his dad.

Rachel stared at Tina, while Tina pulled her in for a side hug.

"Okay, but please promise me you won't say anything to anyone…."

"Of course not….and you know Kurt wouldn't either." Tina said, squeezing her arm softly, making sure to re-assure her.

Tina took her phone and handed it to Rachel, raising her eyebrow and feeling her stomach contrast as she dialed the number for planned parenthood, which it was definitely something she never thought she would do….at least not at this age.

0o0

Finn felt nauseous, literally feeling like a giant hole was in his stomach, and it kept gnawing at him, making him feel even worse than he already did.

He had to find her, but why wasn't she responding to any of his texts, or any of his calls. He felt a little uneasy at the fact that she might be pregnant, and she didn't even want to talk to him. Would she even tell him?

His heart almost leaped out of his chest as he spotted Puck at the very corner of the locker room, changing his shirt.

"Puck!" Finn said running up to him, and noticing a very weird look on his face.

Puck looked up at Finn, and smiled, but Finn knew something was wrong.

"Have you seen Rachel?" Finn asked, rather rapidly "It's kind of urgent….um, something to do with Glee practice." Finn said, knowing if Puck knew…which he was assuming that was the reason he looked almost glum in a way, and who wouldn't know at this point.

Puck shrugged, looking down "Not sure, but I kind of need to find her too…." Puck cleared his throat, and it was almost awkward, mainly because Finn knew that Puck knew, and Finn also knew that Puck didn't know that Finn knew….which okay, it was kind of starting to sound like one of those weird riddles….but it made sense to Finn.

"What about?" Finn asked, even though he already knew what it was about. He actually kind of felt bad for Puck, he truly seemed to like Rachel, and from the look Finn noticed, he could tell he was probably upset about this news….but it wasn't like Finn and Rachel planned this, if he did in fact get Rachel pregnant….which was even scary to say, but if he did….it wasn't like he had meant to have that happen. They used a condom every single time, so how could this have happened?

"Just something….something I heard, and it's been really bugging me…." Puck looked up to meet Finn's eyes finally. "Do you know what I think you know?" Puck asked, making Finn want to laugh at the almost hysterical way this was starting to truly sound like an insane riddle.

"Depends, what do you think I know?" Finn asked, making Puck raise his eyebrow.

"If I think I know, what I think I know that you know, then it must be true…."

Finn know couldn't help the laugh that escaped his mouth "I'm sorry, but what?"

Puck finally realized the insane way he was talking, and shook his head "I'm being serious, have you heard the rumors?"

Finn sighed, feeling his smile turn now into a serious almost grimace. "I don't think there is a person in this school who hasn't heard that news…."

Puck shook his head "Damn it….it must be true then…."

Finn shook his head "Why do you say that? Just because a bunch of gossip rags say it's so?"

Puck groaned "Don't you get it Finn? It wasn't just a bunch of gossip rags….Santana heard Rachel telling that emo girl, and your bro this information….it came straight from the horses mouth….and he's your brother, so if you heard it, then it must be true."

If Finn didn't feel nauseous before, he sure as hell did now. "I haven't spoken to Kurt….but why don't you actually find Rachel, and confirm it?"

Puck shook his head "I want to, but man….she hasn't even said yes to my date yet, and honestly I don't think she will….maybe the reason she hasn't is because she is hung up on this loser that knocked her up."

Finn felt his jaw tighten, but he knew that Puck was only saying it because he was hurt, and Finn didn't blame him, but he wasn't a loser….at least he didn't think so.

"Um, so have they heard who the father is?" Finn asked, hoping it sounded as casual as he said it.

Puck shook his head once more "Nope, they are saying its some out of state college guy, or something of the sort, but I never see that girl out of Glee practice, and if she is then she is with the Glee kids…maybe it's one of those." Puck said, pursing his lips and closing his locker.

Finn bit his lip, and nodded "Mmm maybe you are right…again, you should probably talk to her, even if she hasn't said yes to your date….you do still consider her your friend right?" Finn asked, trying not to sound suspicious and try to act like a friend would.

Puck nodded "I guess, it's just going to be a little awkward asking her these questions….which honestly sound a little inappropriate to ask…."

Finn wanted to protest when his phone buzzed. His eyes went wide when he read what was on it.

'Meet me in 15 minutes, our house….important.'

He read Kurt's text once more, before returning his message with an 'okay.' He knew he had a free period, so he was thankful he could just leave.

"I have to go….but man, remember what I said."

Puck nodded, and watched as Finn left….maybe Finn was right, but he was still uneasy about this whole thing.

0o0

It didn't even take Finn 10 minutes to get to his house, which it usually did on his normal route home from school, which he was glad, mainly because he needed to find out what information Kurt had, and maybe Rachel was with him.

But when he finally met up with Kurt, it was only him in sight….and no Rachel around to talk to.

Finn felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest as he saw Kurt's expression.

"Hey…." Kurt said, feeling almost embarrassed, as if he knew all of Finn's dirty secrets, and it was a little unnerving.

"Cut the crap man, what is going on?" Finn said, knowing he was being a little mean to Kurt, but he didn't care right now….all that mattered was Rachel.

Kurt raised his eyebrow, and stared at Finn as if shocked he would talk to him like that "Whoa, calm down…."

"No, what is going on with Rachel? Is it true?"

Kurt opened his mouth once again from the shock "What? How do you know? Who told you?" Kurt asked question after question, because how the hell did Finn know about it. Rachel had said something about her phone being turned off from the nerves so had she turned it on to call Finn?

"So it is then? She is pregnant…..?" Finn asked, grabbing ahold of his stomach and feeling now dizzy.

"No…I mean, I don't know….but seriously, how'd you find out? Did she call you?"

"No! I've been trying to get in touch with her, and she hasn't responded to any of my calls or texts, and yes I know….the whole school knows."

Kurt gasped "What?! How…who? What?!" Kurt said, now being the one to feel a little sick.

"It doesn't matter….where is she?"

Kurt inhaled and shook his head "I can't tell you…."

"What? Are you kidding dude?"

"No….Finn, she asked me not to say anything to anybody, or have anyone find out where she is, she is frightened to death and having the guy who knocked her up…."

At this Finn just stood there shocked at his words, and crossing his arms almost as if he were a baby and he was starting to get annoyed

"I'm just saying, it is already scary as it is…."

"But I want to be there for her Kurt, if she is in fact pregnant….I want to be there to comfort her, to hold her, 100% percent….I know what it's like growing up without two parents…and it sucks. I don't want that baby growing up without a dad, or knowing that I didn't even try to be there for her. Please just tell me where she is Kurt….I promise I'll tell her I suckered you into it."

Kurt felt moved from everything that Finn just said, and he was a little taken back by it. "Wow….okay, if I tell you then you have to promise that you will be there no matter what the outcome is…."

Finn nodded immediately "Of course…."

"Okay…she's at the local Planned Parenthood. On 114th…."

"Right now?" Finn asked, pointing to the ground.

"Yes, she didn't want Tina or I to go, so she is by herself right now….so maybe seeing you would help a little."

Finn sighed, feeling a little better now that he knew where Rachel was….but still not at the fact that he was about to see her for the first time since Glee practice where she was mad at him.

Finn turned to leave and was thankful that Kurt wanted to help as much as Finn did.

"Oh Finn?" Kurt said, making Finn turn around.

"Yeah?" Finn said staring at him a little unsure what else he had to say.

"You truly care about her don't you? It's not just about sex…is it?" Kurt stared at Finn, and knew what the answer was even if Finn didn't say it.

"Kurt…." Finn said, almost as if asking Kurt not to ask him that, especially at this time right now. Finn knew what his feelings were, but it was just too scary to think about right now.

"You don't have to answer….go, go save your damsel…."

Finn laughed, and nodded "Thanks man…."

Finn now had to go and be there for Rachel, even though he felt like he himself was going to throw up.

**TBC…**


End file.
